Drago Wing Looses His Memories Scene: MY VERSION!
by roxan1930
Summary: Set during Episode 21. The tittle pretty much says everything that's needed to say for you to get it, right? Right? No? Well, just read it and then you'll understand! Inside everything is better explained!


**QUICK EXPLENATION TIME!**

**In episode 20 Drago Wing looses his memories, right? Well, after he looses another battle to the Dino Knights he get's hit, falls down and looses his memories and when the Dino Knight find him there is a silly scene that goes untill Daimond Ryuga takes him away. Now I have put that scene in here but I made it a little different so it's in a way wich I think is much better! I hope you guys also think that when you read this! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dinozaurs cause if I did, it would have had at least 1300 episodes… for season one with another nineteen seasons to go! Yeah… I'm crazy.**

**Drago Wing Looses His Memories Scene: MY VERSION!**

"Withdraw!" Drago Wing shouted as he flew away from the scene where the Dino Knights had beaten the Dragozaurs again.

"Nice try, Drago Wing!" he heard one of the Dino Knights tease him.

"Yeah! You've won… If you hadn't lost!" another one joined in wich caused all the Dino Knight to laugh.

"I'll be back!" Drago Wing shouted as he turned around in the air, only to get hit by one of the Dragozaurs in his orb-form or whatever it's called and falling down.

"Huh?" Kaito mumbled in suprise as he saw the giant bat crash in the woods near them.

When the group found Drago Wing he was laying on the ground with spirals in his eyes and somehow there had appeared a bandage on his forehead.

"Wow, he out of it! What happened to him?" Rena asked the others upon seeing him like that.

"I think he got claubered by one of those 'Dragozaur-energy-pods'." Kaito answerred.

That was when Dragowing woke up and shook his head with a groan while the bandage on his forehead slowly vanished.

The blury visions of the startled Kaito and Rena became clearer to him after while.

However, when it did something they didn't expect from him as he mouth fell open, he screamed "Monster!" and fell backwards where he started wimpering as he covered his head.

"Huh? What's wrong with him? Why is he trembling like that?" Rena asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Kaito said, being just as confused as her.

"Where am I what am I doing here? Come tot hink of it, who am I? please don't hurt me big, huge monster-guys." Drago Wing wimpered in a whiney voice.

"What? Is he kidding?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, he got amnesia!" Rena suddenly understood what was going on.

"What's going on here? Is ths some kind of trick?" Ptera demmanded to know as she walked up to Drago Wing.

Upon seeing her Drago Wing wasn't that scared anymore and perked up.

"Hey, you've got wings like I do! Are we related? Are we friends? Do we work together? Do we know eachother? Do I even look a little bit familier?" Drago Wing let a storm-flood of questions come out his mouth.

"Huh?" Ptera asked in confusion, not knowing how to react.

Ignoring how Ptera acted Drago Wing held his hand out to her and said "Anyway, glad to meet you! My name is… ehm… uhhh… hm…"

"It's Drago Wing." Ptera deadpanned.

"That's my name? _Drago Wing_?" Drago Wing asked like he didn't like his own name.

"Is this guy for real?" Tyranno asked as he stared at the scene.

"Hey, nobody's that good an actor." Tricera reasoned.

"Believe me, this is terribly embarising!" Drago Wing groaned as he did a face-palm.

"The question is 'what are we gonna do with you?'" Tricera pointed out.

"Do with me?" Drago Wing asked in suprise before a sly smirk appeared on his face wich made all the Dino Knights carefully reached towards their weapons.

They however let go of the weapons and their mouths fell open at what the giant bat did next.

He took a step closer to Ptera so he was standing right in front of her and took her hand in his.

"I don't know about you boys but I _do_ know what this beautifull lady can do with me." he said in a flirty voice.

"Listen, because of your silence by all those questions I asked earlier I take it that we are not related as family, right? That is a good thing because it would be just wrong if I would feel as attracted tos ome family member as I am to you." he told Ptera as he leaned closer to wich she leaned back a little while a blush started to spread across her face.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I still haven't gotten to introduce myself properly! My name is, as you told me, Drago Wing. May I know your's, my lady?" he asked as he kissed her hand wich made Ptera's silver face only pinker.

Ptera however was speechless at what was happening and was unable to answer.

"Hey, leave Ptera alone!" Stego shouted angrily.

"Ptera? Such a lovely name!" Drago Wing however ignored the order.

"Hey, I've go tan idea! Since you already knew my name, you must know more about who I am so why don't you and I go find a nice place where you can tell me more about myself and we can maybe-" Drago Wing continued as he wrapped a arms around Ptera's shoulders but he got cut off by Tyranno.

"Let go of her right now!" the leader of the Dino Knights yelled out furiously as he and the others glared daggers at Drago Wing.

"I believe you are not the boss of me!" Drago Wing spat before smiling back at Ptera who gave a uneasy smile back.

"No, but we are with more and each of us alone is already much stronger then you are." Brachio growled.

"Now let go of her." Mammoth joined in.

"I don't wanna!" Drago Wing shot back.

"You're making her uncomfortable!" Kaito pointed out.

"Oh really?" the bat asked.

"Yeah!" Rena yelled.

"Then why does the beautifull Ptera not say so herself?" Drago Wing asked as he turned to look at Ptera who was shifting from foot to foot and looking at the ground as she just stood next to him.

"DRAGOOOO WIIIIING!" Daimond Ryuga's voice suddenly boomed through the air.

"Huh? WAAAAHHHH!" Drago Wing screamed as a ray of light hit hi mand pulled him up to where the other Dragozaurs were.

"Well… That was something." Tricera was the one to break the silence that had fallen over them when Drago Wing had been 'forced to leave'.

"I'll say." Sabre agreed.

"Hey, Ptera? As annoying as Drago Wing was, is and will ever be, he was right about one thing. Why didn't you yourself just say you wanted him to stop? We all could see you were uncomfortable." Stego then wanted to kno wand the others also perked their ears at hearing him ask that question.

Ptera was for some reason still blushing.

"Well, I guess that while I partly didn't like ito ne bit… it still also felt a little nice." Ptera explained and if the others had been drinking they would have done a spit-take.

"WHAT?!" they all asked loudly.

"Come on, guys! This was the first time someone treaed me actually like a beautifull lady!" the female Dino Knight defended herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Tyranno asked confused.

He and the others always made sure that they would refer to Ptera as 'her' and 'she' and sometimes came up with nicknames that still stated her gernder like when Stego called her 'Sky-Girl' wich had the word 'girl' in it.

"I mean that you guys have always just treated me like any normall friend, or a sister or more like 'one of the guys'! it's just nice to hear someone say sweet things about me because that still makes me feel more like a woman." she explained.

"Yeah, I get that." Rena said with a smile.

"But… Having others do and say things that really points out that you're really a girl and not just a guy in a girl's body make you feel good?" Tricera then asked to see if he understood and his answer was a nod of the head from Ptera.

"Well… If it would really make you happy…" Sabre started to say as he walked up the Ptera and placed his arm around her just like how Drago Wing had done.

I know some doog places where you can find daimonds and gold for rings, Tyranno can be the best man, Theo and Rena will have to fight out who will be the mad of honor and…" he then started to rant wich caused Ptera to not glow pink like she did before but to glow as red as her eyes while the others felt their jaws hit the ground again at what the youngest Dino Knight was probably talking about.

"I never said I wanted to _marry_ any of you!" Ptera yelled as she flapped her wings to fly up and out of Sabre's grasp.

"Really? Oops… Then this is really embarising." Sabre mumbled as his own face started to heat up.

The other Dino Knights however sighed when Ptera made clear that she and Sabre were _not_ going t marry eachother.

Rena however had noticed something about that and smirked evily.

"Hmmm… Hey, guys? Did I hear some relief in those sighs when Ptera said that she and Sabre weren't going to marry?" she asked the other Dino Knights who now also blushed and started stuttering about how she must have misheard or they were releaved because they had been scared that a relation like that would be bad for the team.

"Sure! You guys just believe what you wanna believe but I smell some competition!" Rena teased and at that all the male Dino Knights started protesting while Ptera who had gotten interested started asking them i fit was true or not wich resulted in all seven of their voices mixing together as they talked, yelled and argiued along with Rena's voice that was laughing loudly.

Kaito simply decided to ignore the crazyness and looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder how Drago Wing is doing now?_' the boy thought to himself.

_The rest of the story is just the same as when Drago Wing was brought to Daimond Ryuga in the episode wich this is based on._

**The end**

**Hey, guys! I know that to you it might have been more weird then to me but I just think it would have been more fun like this. Oh, whatever! If you somehow like this too, leave a review and read my other stories and if you didn't like it, then just ignore i tand don't give me flames as this is MY story! Are we clear? Yes? Good audience. Now, I wish you all a happy life! Bye! *waves***


End file.
